


Technical Difficulties

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is having some issues with his computer. So who to the rescue? Well who do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

Jeremy slammed the mouse on his desk, frustrated with the program once again not doing what he needed it to do. He let out a huff of air, pushing pack from his new desk, trying to keep his annoyance from bubbling over into rage. Gavin clapped his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder in understanding.  


“Maybe you should head home for the night, give your mind a rest. You’ve edited a ton of videos today.”  


“Nah. This one needs to go up tonight for sponsors.”  


“Alright. Just don’t break the computer.” Gavin chuckled as he grabbed his things.  


With a wave goodbye, Gavin disappeared, leaving Jeremy alone in the Achievement Hunter office. After a couple of restarts of the computer and nearly losing everything he had managed to edit, Jeremy was near the boiling point, his fist clenched and shaking. He was so lost in himself, he didn’t even hear the door open, so when it slammed shut behind the entrant, Jeremy jumped out of his chair, fist up.  


“Whoa! Dukes down, darling.”  


Ryan stood before him, hands up. He had just returned from finishing an episode of the Patch, needing to grab a couple of things before heading out for the night.  


“Sorry.” Jeremy sat back down. “This video just has me on edge.”  


“What’s up?” Ryan moved in behind him to look at his screens.  


Jeremy’s hair’s on the back of his neck stood on end. They did that from time to time when he was near Ryan. He disregarded his thoughts at the moment, more focused on the problem at hand.  


“Every time I try to use this to burn the names, it just won’t respond, and I can’t figure out why they won’t stick this time. I’ve done every technique I know, but still nothing.”  


Jeremy turned to look back at Ryan, to see what he thought, but was startled by the sudden closeness of the older man. Ryan had knelt down to get a closer look while Jeremy had been talking, though part of him had done it, hoping for exactly the reaction he got.  


Jeremy immediately turned red and looked back at his screen. Ryan smirked, enjoying the short-lived victory before pointing at the screens.  


“If you go here,” he took the mouse from Jeremy, fingers sliding gently over the younger man. “And make sure that this box is checked, everything should work just fine.”  


Ryan stood up as the realization fell over Jeremy of how easy the fix was.  


“Seriously?!” The explosive statement had Ryan doubled over with laughter.  


Jeremy’s hands flew over the keyboard, finishing up by making sure he had all the names, he finally hit render and standing up from his chair.  


“That’ll take a few minutes. Think I’ll head to the kitchen for caffeine.” Jeremy turned to Ryan with a small blush still coloring his face. “Thanks, man.”  


“No problem.” Ryan stood awkward for a moment, wanting to make some kind of move forward, but chickening out. He instead moved around to his desk and grabbed his items, preparing to head out.  


“Ummm, would you, maybe, be willing to show me some tips and tricks in the program one night after work?” Jeremy couldn’t stop staring at his feet, but he really wanted to see if there was something going on here or if he was imagining things.  
“Sure, darling.” Ryan smiled before sliding out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but the thought of this ship appealed to me so I'm trying it out for size. Does this ship have a proper ship name? I'm calling it LittleCrazy/DoolWood for now. Sorry this really isn't all that great but I just wanted to get something written. And sorry it is a lot shorter than I meant it to be. Hope you enjoyed it a little bit. Let me know if you'd like more. I'm typically not a real life esque fanfic person, I prefer au's, but this piece insisted on being real world esque. But I should decide what au they'd be best suited for. maybe gta... i love me some gta au... Now I'm going to sleep...
> 
> edit: it's jeremwood, this was written before it had an official name. :3


End file.
